


4 am

by NikaAnuk



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-13
Updated: 2012-07-13
Packaged: 2017-11-09 21:42:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/458759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NikaAnuk/pseuds/NikaAnuk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So, this is my first ever English fanfic. Also it's - probably - my first finished Sherlock fanfic.<br/>Fluff more or less. About coming back from running around the city. Not to much to talk about.</p>
            </blockquote>





	4 am

John looked at the clock – 4 am, the sun has just started to rise and they have spent whole night being up. It was Monday morning and he should get up in two hours to get ready for work. How bad was that?  
They spent whole night running through the streets because Sherlock was playing („It's a case, not fun, John!”) – with some crazy criminal. 'Catch me if you can' was his first message and Sherlock – of course! – could not just leave this for the police („He wants me not the _police_ , John. He wants to be caught by me”) and at first they went to the National Museum, then by the Buckingham Palace, then the Tower – it was almost 1 am, it was cold and they could not catch any cab – and finally Sherlock caught this strange man by the river. And seriously, almost seven hours of running and John could not even tell why they have done this. It was a game and he could understand this but he did not get any clue why they had to run through the whole city. Sherlock offered that he could explain it to John but John was so tired that he refused to listen to the detective.  
Now it was 4 am, he should get up in two hours and he was sitting in his kitchen looking blank at the wall. How bad was that? He heard Sherlock – like always full of energy – walking in the living room, next he stepped into the kitchen. John gave him a weak look and rested his chin on hand. He could fall asleep just sitting there... Instead of this he smelled coffee and raised his head again. Sherlock was making coffee.  
„Go to the living room, John” he said.  
John was staring at his friend. Sherlock was making coffee on his own... No, he could not remember any situation in which Sherlock was hit on the head. So... Was it some sort of experiment? It was too early and he could feel the coming headache so he just nodded and went into the living room. No, he had no idea what was happening with Sherlock. And he could not think about it now. Maybe later? Tomorrow?  
He sat down on the couch with a sigh of relief. He was so tired... He heard Sherlock humming something under his breath and the sound of boiling water. The sun was shining, that would be a really beautiful day. He sat comfortably and the next thing he felt was a blanket covering him carefully. John knew he had to go to work but when he just thought about it he felt sleepy.  
Sherlock walked into the living room a few minutes after John. Watson was sitting on the couch, half asleep. The detective smiled and covered his friend with a blanket. He knew that it would be like this the moment he had seen John in the kitchen – deadly tired and almost asleep. They spend the whole night solving a case and even he was a bit tired. Now he and his cup of coffee sat next to John with a newspaper. He did not want to go to sleep. Not now, he had so many things to do. He opened the newspaper and took a sip of his coffee.  
When the sun finally raised there were two men sleeping on the couch, resting against each other.


End file.
